Rave, Love, Sex
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: In that order. For my good friend, Cianna-mv500. Thanks again, Kianna-chan!
1. Chapter 1

This came from listening to techno for two days straight.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

"Come on, Gaara!"

Gaara no Sabaku had never felt to violated until now. He had been in his dorm, reading, when a certaim blond glomped him. They were supposed to be going to his favorite spot together. He really liked the place for its music. In secret, Gaara was a techno/ house/ electronica geek. This would prove it.

"Get off," he said simply, and felt a weight off his shoulders; literally. Naruto stood and Gaara did the same. Naruto looked Gaara over and shook his head.

"You're wearing _that_," he asked. Gaara raised and invisible eyebrow.

"Yes."

"_No_. Go put on something hot."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction. Hot? Was that even anatomically possible? Did he even have something like that? Naruto knew he had phrased the sentence wrong.

"I mean something that looks sexy on you," Naruto said, shaking his head. Gaara tilted his head and thought for a moment. Did he have something like that? He thought he did. Gaara want through his draws and found three things he was looking for. He went into his bathroom and changed. When he came out, Naruto gulped. He was sexy all right. Gaara had on a mesh shirt wih a red belly shirt over it. The sleeves were long, like a geisha's, and had slits on them, revealing part of his mesh shirt. It had a black hood that went over his head but left out the bangs. There was a black and teal dragon on the back. Gaara had on black skinnies and when he bent down to put on his red converse, he left nothing to the imagination.

Once again, Naruto gulped.

"This 'hot' enough," Gaara asked, a little exasperated. Naruto couldn't speak, so he only nodded. They left together after that. Naruto could not helpd staring at Gaara. His belly button was peirced, the rod making Naruto want to eat him. Gaara appeared not to notice Naruto watching him, but he was actually very concious of it. Gaara walked with Naruto where they were supposed to meet all their friends.

"Oi! Naruto,"Kiba called and waved them over. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Ino, Itachi, and Shikamaru were there, too. Gaara and Naruto crossed the street together, joining with the group. All eyes oggled what Gaara had on at the moment. He had no reason to blush. Only Sai had the audacity to something.

"Ah, Gaara. You actually look hot."

Naruto glared at the pale raven. Gaara knew better than to listen to what he said at all.

"Alright. This is your hot spot Gaara, take us there," Kiba said. The red head started of walking down the street, the others following behind closely. It took them about five minutes to arrive there,  
and the place had a line going down the block. Kiba whistled.

"It's going to be a while before we get in there," Shikamaru said. Gaara shook his head and motioned for them to follow, going to the front. A buff, white haired man stood at the door, his face schooled strictly. Gaara walked straight up to him and waved a little.

"Good evening, Gaara-sama."

The others looked a little bewildered. Gaara-sama? The red head nodded a little in greeting.

"How are you, Kimimaro?"

Woah. Gaara was asking someone's well being? The world had gone mad. Did Gaara have some kind of secret identity? Maybe he did.

"Well enough. You?"

"He hasn't given you the raise you asked for, has he," Gaara asked blatantly and Kimimaro looked to the floor. Gaara sighed and put his hand in his shirt pocket. He pulled out a thick roll of money and tossed it at the man.

"Here. Consider it a little compensation for his stinginess."

Kimimaro looked at the money in his hand and said," Thank you."

With that, he took away the red velvet motioned his friends inside before stepping in and nodding to Kimimaro. The others were awed by the place. Over the bar there was a large sign that said Ichibi. It was strange because the club's name was Kaze. Gaara looked around, noticing it was more packed than usual. This place had a lot of strobe lights and blasted techno. Near the front by the door was three stripped poles on stages and someone different was dancing on each one.

There were both maled and females up there, and there were both sexes watching. Farther away was a dance floor, the tiles lighting up when people stepped on them. Gaara moved toward the mid section where there were people sitting and grabbed a table. The other sat down with him as well.

"Woah! This place is awesome," Naruto said taking in everything. Gaara looked around, a certain interest sparkling in his eyes. A man with a spiky black hair caught hold of him and waltzed over as he stood.

"Gaara! How have you been?"

The red head looked up at the raven and blink.

"What did you do to your," he trailed off, looking at everything. He blinked again.

"Hehe. Like it?"

Gaara gave him an uncharacteristic smile. The others felt their eyes pop out of their heads.

"Yeah. By the way, these are my friends," he said, motioning to the people sitting at the table. They all waved and he waved back, giving them a blinding smile.

"Well, I can not stay too long."

"Ah, Lee, are you Dj-ing tonight," Gaara asked and there was a pleased note to his voice. Lee grinned.

"Hell yeah! I am up in a few."

"Awesome. Play the good stuff."

"Nothing less, Gaara. Are you going to show off tonight? "

"Hn. Not likely."

"Aw! Do not be a spoil sport! Look, I will play the really good ones if you want. For now I have to go. Get your friends to convince you," he said, grinning as he walked away. Gaara shook his head a little.

"What did he mean, show off," Sakura asked. Before Gaara could say anything, the music halted.

"Up next is DJ Rock!"

The whole of the club cheered. Gaara figured tonight was for the regulars. He himself frequented this place often.

"Hey! How are you guys tonight? Listen, let's all give a round of encouragement for our Red Beast! He's here tonight but _refuses_ to dance. Let's see if we can make him by the end of the night, eh,"  
Lee said, using contractions. Gaara blinked. _Crap_. The whole club gave a loud roar of turned back to look at his friends who were all either smirking or gaping. Naruto stood and chuckled.

"I didn't know you danced, Gaara."

The red head sighed. Now why'd Lee have to do that?

"I don't."

Naruto blinked. Gaara walked away, disappearing into the dancing crowd. He leaned on the back wall, looking over the people that were dancing now. He didn't want to dance. Not with his friends there. They already knew he was techno/ house/ electronica geek, but they didn't know why. Gaara could use this music like none before him. Lee was really trying to kill him. He was playing all the mixes that Gaara loved on purpose.

The red head tried to refuse, but this was getting difficult. Suddenly, Naruto waltzed up to him, smirk on his features. A song came on and Gaara's eyes widened. He _loved_ this song more than anything. Gaara tried to find a purchase on the wall to hild on to. He didn't want to move.

"Will you dance with me, Gaara," Naruto asked seductively. Gaara shook his head. Naruto pouted.

"Come _on_. Please? Show me how you move," Naruto pleaded. Both the song and Naruto were making Gaara want to move. Gaara would admit that he liked Naruto. It has happened some time ago, when he saw the blond walk away with some brunette chick. Naruto was the sex god of their college. Even older women saught him out. Gaara thought for a moment before he got off the wall.

"Fine," he said and headed straight into the crowd. Strange that they parted for them.

"And look what we have here? Is the Red Beast ready to go," Lee asked from his podium. The crowed roared, making way for the red head and his friend. Gaara glared and shot him the finger. Lee laughed. Lee mixed and brought the song back to the beginning.

_Well I tried to tell you so (yes I did)_

_But I guess you didn't know _

_As they say the story goes _

_Baby now I got the flow._

At first, Gaara did nothing but listen. The look on his face said pure euphoria. This was the best place for him to listen to music; on the dance floor. All the speakers were angles this way and everything. Gaara taped his foot to the heavy beat, loving this song. Naruto blinked. Wasn't Gaara going to dance? Gaara swayed a little, waiting for the part.

And then it came.

The music slowed and Gaara began to roll his body sensually. He roamed his hands over his body slowly, and when the bass came, he rocked his hips. Naruto's mouth went dry. Gaara's movement were slow and sexy, and when the song stuttered, his hands smoothed down to his belt hooks. He threw back his head, the picture of perfect ecstasy. With that, Gaara's dancing went from sexy to actual dancing.

He'd jerk and move with the occasional roll of the hips, not noticing the crowds cheers. He felt a little sad when the song switched.

"Let's give a round of applause for out Red Beast," Lee whooped. The whole club seemed to rumble as the crowed went wild. Naruto went up to Gaara and patted his shoulder.

"Wow, Gaara! You were great," Naruto beamed. The red head blushed a little before waving it away. The rest of the night was filled with fun, dancing and drinking. Gaara wondered if Naruto would pick someone up tonight. Lee decided to have a little bit of fun. He turned away and texted his friend. She was in the clun tonight, and he had no doubt that she would find Gaara.

Matsuri came up and glomped Gaara while he was talking to Itachi. They had actually been having an interesting conversation for two stoicists.

"M-Matsuri!"

"Gaa-chan! How are ya," she asked above the music. The red head staggered a bit under her weight, though he was taller than her.

"U-uh... Why are you here," he asked, a little awkward. Matsuri smiled brightly.

"I've come to dance with you!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes before smiling brightly. Itachi had to stare. Actually, anyone that was looking in their direction had to stare. Gaara whispered something to her and she nodded vigorously.  
They walked, hand and hand, up to DJ Rock's podium. The raven looked bewildered as Gaara took his headphones and pushed him from his station. He used his computer and selected a mix before nodding to Matsuri.

"What's up everybody? I'm the Red Beast and tonight I'm going to be dancing with DJ Rock and my good friend 'Tsuri . Let's get some applause," he said in his usual monotone, yet there was a hint of amusement and exciment there too. The whole club jumped and roared in exitement, and even the people at the stripper poles turned to watch. Gaara handed the podium off to someone else, making sure they knew what he wanted.

"Wait, wait! Who said that I would be dancing," Lee asked, furious. Gaara smirked evilly.

"I did."

Naruto was feeling super jealous. He had had to beg for Gaara to move from the wall. Now he was just going to dance with Lee and some chick? That wasn't fair. He grumbled and moved to watch the dance floor, where Lee, Gaara and Matsuri were standing. People had cleared a space, and Naruto could see Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke watching. When the music started, Matsuri was the first to move. She was working the music to her advantage, it seemed, and not the other way around.

When a rhythm started, Gaara swayed his hips back and forth to it, keeping his movement sharp but not tense. Matsuri and Gaara came closer together and shot a look at Lee. They moved closer to him and he finally started dancing when the real song began. Matsuri and Gaara backed off together, seemingly teasing Lee. Matsri grabbed Gaara's hands and they danced sexily together, making Lee watch.

They let go and began to dance around Lee, still teasing him as he danced his own way. The way that they shook their hips had the crowd catcalling and whooping. Finally, when the backround music disappeared, they danced with Lee, making it seem coordinated. Matsuri and Gaara dropped at the same time, the music becoming more intense. This was Gaara's favorite part. They rolled their hips and shook, and it seemed as though Lee couldn't decide which one to take.

The background music dropped again, but now it was really intense. Gaara moved away from Lee, and the brown haired girl advanced, dancing together with him. Even though the music was fast,  
Gaara was in perfect sync with the roll and shake of his hips. He'd throw his head back and raise his arms. He put them behind his head and showed off his movement, and the catcalls grew louder.  
He moved closer to Lee and Matsuri and pulled the girl from the raven as the background pushed back up.

He danced with her, switching from different styles while they were touching or apart. Lee came up and they would grind, with Matsuri in the middle. Gaara pulled her away and grabbed her leg, just behind her knee. He pulled it up and dipped her back as Lee touched his shoulder and the music stopped. They all froze, their chest heaving. Gaara righted Matsuri and looked at Lee smugly. The whole club boomed with applause and cheers. Lee grinned widely, and Matsuri hugged Gaara.

The red head raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"I deserve that," Lee said in his ear before going back to his podium. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Lee was embarassed. Naruto pouted. He walked up to Gaara who blushed a little and gave him a small smile.

"That's no fair, Gaara! How come he can dance with you but I can't," Naruto asked in a whiney tone. Gaara huffed a little and then pulled Naruto back to the dance floor.

"Let's dance, then," he said as another song. He noticed it was the new one. 'Stereo Love' was it? Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and moved Naruto's around his hips. They rocked together, Gaara rolling and switching his hips more often than not. 'His dancing is even orgasmic when up against someone,' Naruto thought. All thoughts disappeared as Gaara began to sing in his ear. They didn't have that much of a height difference, Gaara being a little shorter. They danced together before deciding it was best to head back.

* * *

Naruto was thinking. He didn't do it often, but when he did, he out a lot of thought process into it. The thing that Naruto was thinking about was Gaara, seated right next to him on an empty train. Why, you ask? Because tonight Naruto had realized something. He _loved_ Gaara. Now to anyone else this may sound absurd. Yes, it was true that he had realized that he liked Gaara and even wanted to date the red head. But now he had realized that it was more than that.

He wanted Gaara, and he wanted Gaara to want him. He wanted to make the red head smile and help him through all of his troubles. Naruto growled in frustration and Gaara looked up at him.  
Naruto looked back into peircing eyes and then decided now was a good time. He leaned down a little and kissed Gaara, who's eyes went wide. Then they closed as he kissed back a little. Naruto wondered if it was the alcohol. There was only one problem for that.

Gaara didn't drink.

They kissed all the way to their stop, where Naruto promptly pullted Gaara up by his arm and bolted off the train. They hurried together to the dorms where they continued their game against their dorm door. Gaara moaned into the blonde's mouth, not used to this. Not to say that he hadn't ever kissed anyone before, but this was different. Naruto's hands grabbed his hips and then slid up his chest. Gaara gasped. That's when he realized it. He pushed Naruto away and looked away.

"Naruto... we can't," he said, not looking the blond in the eye. Naruto didn't understand.

"Why? Is it beacuse you like someone else," Naruto asked, advancing on the red head. Gaara shook his head.

"No, I... I won't be one of your sexcapades," Gaara said firmly, regaining himself. Naruto looked at him sadly. Gaara had to turn away. Was that all he was to Naruto?

"No! God, no Gaara! You would never be that to me! I want... I _only_ want you. I thought I couldn't have you because you're sensitive to all this sex and love stuff. That's why I've been sleeping around," he said. Gaara didn't quite understand.

"You slept with other people... beacuse you couldn't have me?"

"No. Yes. I... I wanted to have sex with you, but I knew you couldn't. I didn't want to be sexually frustrated around you all the time so I went with other people," Naruto said. Gaara's resolve broke.

"I... If we... get together, you can't do _that_ with other people," Gaara said shyly. Naruto thought he was the cutest.

"Never. Only with you Gaara."

The red head looked him in the eye to make sure he wasn't lying. Gaara hurled himself at Naruto, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Naruto, taken aback, stumbled and fell.

"I... I've liked you for a long time," Gaara said. Strangly, the song 'Love Message' was playing in his head. He leaned down and kissed Naruto shyly. The blond was more than shocked at the turn of events, but wasn't arguing. He tilted his head and kissed Gaara back. They kissed on the floor until Naruto pulled away.

"Do you want to take this to the bed," Naruto whispered seductively, and Gaara shuddered. _Did_ he! Gaara stood and walked over to the bed, taking off his belly shirt on the way. Naruto licked his lips. Gaara looked even better in just a mesh shirt and skinny jeans. Naruto got up and moved hastily toward him. He kissed down the blonde's chest, sucking on the red head's collar bone. The red head shuddered and let out a gasp before biting his lip.

Naruto smirked. He leaned up and pulled Gaara's lip from his mouth with his teeth. He leaned down and gave him another kiss and their tongues tangled.

"Moan for me, Gaara."

The red head's gaze clouded with lust as Naruto leaned down again and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked harshly, rubbing the other one insistantly.

"Mm! N-Naruto... t-too rough..! Mnah," he moaned and Gaara gave his nippled an apologetic lick.

"Sorry," he said before kissing Gaara's chest, leaving hickeys all over. Gaara arched his back, Naruto's touch now gentle.

"Ah! I-it's okay... I- mm!"

Gaara panted as Naruto lapped at his nipples. The blond smiled up at him.

"You're really sensitive."

"O-Of course. I- ah! I've never done this before," he said, bucking his hips up into Naruto. He figured he should let his instict kick in. He grabbed Naruto's head and pushed him down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto groaned and rolled his hips, making Gaara moan into his hips. The red head removed his lips from Naruto's only to find another purchase on his neck, leaving a dark hickey there. He lapped at it, rolling his hips upward into Naruto.

"Mm. Gaara... Oh," Naruto ground down a little harder, making his red head moan a little more. Gaara's hands began to roam, and Naruto panted.

"T-Too... too many clothes," Gaara said, rolling his hips to show what he meant. Naruto stripped quickly, Gaara watching lustily.

"Gaara... Will you keep that on," Naruto asked, pointing to the red head's mesh shirt. He nodded, not caring as long as it pleased Naruto. The blond squealed a little, and then proceeded to take Gaara's clothes off. They stared at each other's naked glory, admiring with slow caresses. Naruto noticed Gaara's belly button peircing again and decided to play. He licked a trail down to the metal peice and then flicked his tongue out to lick it.

"N-Naruto!"

The blond grinned and then sucked softly at the peice, making Gaara buck up. He was getting just a little impatient.

"Naruto... can I..."

"Hm? What's wrong, Gaara?"

"I want... to r-ride you," Gaara mumbled. Naruto's face flushed and he felt about half a dozen fantasies coming true. Naruto kissed Gaara passionately, putting his love in the kiss. Gaara felt it. He knew Gaara felt it. They released and looked deeply into each other's eyes, speaking with their souls.

_Be mine_.

_Forever._

"Y-yeah... just let me," he trailed off and got up. He grabbed a bottle of lube, strawberry, Gaara noted. Wasn't that the scent of his shampoo? The red head blushed alongside Naruto, thinking the same thing. Naruto leaned down and kissed Gaara while slicking three fingers. At the first, Gaara felt uncomfortable. The hand moved and spread the lube before returning, freshly coated. At this,  
Gaara moaned. He bucked a little, and Naruto added another finger.

At this, Gaara felt a little pain, but it disappeared when they jerked in and out of him.

"M-more... Please give me more!"

Naruto would have chuckled if he wasn't so greatly turned on by that. When the third finger was added, a tearing pain coursed through Gaara. He didn't hold back the tears and they rolled down his face. Naruto kissed him and wiped them away. He began searching for what he knew. He figured guys could have one too. That's right.

G-spot.

"AH! Naruto! Please, l-let me ride you! Ah, ah... hah! I need you now," he moaned, pushing back on the fingers, trying to get them to hit it again. Naruto smirked. He flipped them over, and Gaara angled himself over Naruto's manhood. Slowly, he pushed down, tears once again threatening to escape. They didn't though, and Gaara fully seated himself on Naruto's cock.

"A-are you okay," the blond asked, dazed. Gaara was _much_ tighter than any woman he had ever been with. He wondered why he had even tried in the first place. They weren't to be comared to _this_. Naruto rolled his hips a little, and Gaara let out a moan.

"W-wait, Naruto... Y-you're big," Gaara said and bucked his hips experimentally. He decided that this was good enough and began to fuck himself on Naruto's cock. They moaned with each thrust,  
and Naruto couldn't resist watching. _In, out. In, out. _So sexy. Gaara began to quiver, and Naruto was worried.

"N-Narutoooo! I can't... ah... I mean-oh! Ah, ah, ah, mmm," Gaara moaned, his thights quivering as he pushed himself up. Naruto undertood and lifted up. He wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist and the other on his erection.

"Hold on to me," Naruto said, and Gaara did as he was told. They fucked, Naruto minding Gaara's sensitivity. Their heat rose, as did their moans. Moaning sweet, lustful things into each other's ears helped aide it, Naruto rocking them gently but quickly. Gaara couldn't take it.

"I-I didn't know- Ah! It would f-feel so gooood! _Naruto, Naruto Naru- TAAH_!"

Gaara clenched tightly, cumming over Naruto's hand and their stomachs. Naruto had been close, and was pushed over by the mantra.

"_GAARA_," Naruto screamed, cumming hard in Gaara's ass. They collapsed together, Gaara rolling off Naruto and cuddling up to him. They lay together for some time, Naruto running his fingers through Gaara's hair. He could practically hear the red head. purr.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Be mine."

"Forever."

* * *

Ain't that sweet? I don't care if you don't like it. This was for my very good friend and helper.

See ya in _Children of the Broken!_


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by Rev 22:20 by Puscifer... And Cianna-mv500

* * *

Waiting sucked. It sucked harder than a certain horny redhead wishing to please his lover. And right now, that was what he was. A _very_ horny red head waiting to please his lover. Before they got Christmas break, Gaara had invited Naruto to come and stay with him. He'd moved out of his father's mansion to get a nice sized villa for himself. He was tired of being told that he was leeching. Especially by his stark raving mad siblings. Why he'd ever tried to make amends with them was beyond him.

But right now, Gaara's primary focus was Naruto. He said he'd be along after having a word and a few days with his family. He'd asked Gaara if he wanted to meet them, but the red head had refused. He said he wasn't quite ready to meet someone else's family, especially with his family's own disposition. So Naruto had agreed to be there, on Christmas Eve. But it was getting later and later -though it was still only four- and Gaara was frustrated.

He'd never been patient, unless it came to cooking. Gaara decided to do what he always did when he was frustrated.

Dance.

He went to his room and put on his favorite shirt. It was actually a girl's shirt, but he didn't care. Gaara liked it anyway. It was a belly shirt, similar to the red one with the dragon on the back. This one, though, was teal, and had slits in the front that would show off his chest. This one had no hood, and there were no slits on the arms. Beads dangled shortly from the bottom, caressing Gaara's abdomen. The red head slipped the shirt on, forgoing the mesh shirt this time. He pulled on soft, cotton slacks.

He went out and looked around. He usually did techno, but he felt like doing a mix this time. He was prepared to dance for a while, and clicked the songs on his computer before hooking it up to his sound system. The first song that came on was not techno. Gaara would scarcely admit that he enjoyed some of Beyonce's songs. 'Baby boy' was one of them. At first, he did nothing, letting his mind wrap around the music. When he had a feel for the song, Gaara moved.

**_~{RLS}*{RLS}~_**

Naruto had tried his very best to get to Gaara. His family loved him, and he wasn't just being obnoxious. They'd held him back and asked him questions, giving hugs and kisses to delay his trip. _And_  
he had to take the train back, which wasn't as fast as a car. He hadn't brought his because he was sure the children would wreck it. Especially Konohamaru. So now he was tapping his foot as this old bat explained why it was important to practice safe sex. For the seventh time that day.

"Aren't your porn books calling," he hissed. The old man's nostrils flared.

"Look, kid-"

"Alright, I'll try! Why are _you_ trying to lecture _me_ about safe sex," he asked, outraged. It was true; the old fart was known for sleeping around after his mother died.

"Naruto! Just wear a condom!"

"I can't promise any thing, Pervy Sage!"

With that, he took his quick leave. He raced down the steps of his house, only to be halted by his eldest brother. He groaned in annoyance. What did he want now?

**_~{RLS}*{RLS}~_**

Naruto didn't know what to feel when he opened the door to Gaara's apartment. He'd been given the key, just in case Gaara was taking one of his midday naps. He didn't see the red head anywhere but heard the slight bass coming from a hall off of to the left of the dining/ living room. He followed, knowing his brother would follow too. They walked down the hall together, and stopped abruptly at the door with sound. Naruto was reluctant to open the door at first.

But when he did, he wished he would of opened it sooner.

There, in the middle of the room, was Gaara.

Dancing.

With a belly shirt.

On a _stripper pole_.

To **_Rev 22:20._**

Naruto had to hold on to the door frame to keep from passing out. He was sure he'd die from exessive blood loss soon. Gaara ground against the pole, sliding on it and riding it as if it was the best horse in the world. His movements were slow and seductive as he slid to the floor. He arched his back in euphoria, as if being pleasured at that moment. Naruto moaned, wishing he was the floor right then. Or the pole.

Gaara spotted him and smiled, but didn't stop dancing. In fact, he made his movement even sexier than before. Naruto's mouth dropped open. He was sure his brother's had too. He shut it for him as Gaara danced. He didn't stop until the end. Naruto was glad. The red head bound up to him, his sweat covered body latching on to Naruto and his glistening lips covering the blonde's. He then remembered his guest and retracted reluctantly.

"G-Gaara," he breathed," This is my brother, Kyuubi."

"Hello, Kyuu-nii-chan," Gaara said, a bit out of breath, not taking his face from Naruto's. The man looked between them before backing away a bit.

"I, uh, think I'll go," Kyuubi said. Naruto gave a grunt, showing he's heard. Other than that, he didn't move. Kyuubi chuckled and took his leave of the two lovers. Gaara promptly went back to kissing Naruto. They'd had their problems, but working through it had made their relationship stronger.

"Missed you," Naruto said between kisses. Gaara smiled.

"Me too," he said, shifted closer and rubbed his erection against Naruto's. He moaned into the kiss, pressing himself closer to Naruto.

"Gaara..."

"Naruto," Gaara whispered back, releasing them from the tangled kiss. They separated, and Naruto gave a lazy smile. Gaara smiled, and then gave a light frown. This alarmed Naruto more than anything.

"What's wrong?"

"I... Things have been going great lately, haven't they?"

"Yeah..."

"So I was wondering if I could..."

"What?"

"I want to make love to you."

Naruto was dumb struck. Usually, he was the one loving Gaara. The inexperienced young student gave Naruto a passion he'd never known. His moans were erotic, and Naruto loved to make him cum, over, and over, and over. But now Gaara wanted to switch. Naruto couldn't tell whether to be afraid or turned on. He voted for the latter.

"I'll be gentle and I'll make it feel good and-"

"Gaara!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Stop talking and fuck me."

The grin that lit Gaara's face was wonderful, and he tackled Naruto to the ground. Gaara was always excited, and didn't waste time. He ground down into Naruto at once, rolling and gyrating his hips like he danced. He kissed his lover and frantically de-vested him. Naruto was so excited he began panting, trying to get Gaara just as naked as he was about to be.

"W-wait Gaara... hn... slow d-down," Naruto panted as Gaara sucked his nipple. He hadn't even gotten his shirt completely off, and it pooled around to his elbows. Gaara bit the bud playfully and looked up into his boyfriends eyes. He wasn't about to stop. Naruto saw the sheer hunger and amorous teal eyes and moaned. His chest heaved in effort as he tried to catch his breath back. The lick to his stick clothed erection put a stop to that.

"Ah... Naruto, Naruto! First you want me fast, then you want me to slow down. You tease," Gaara said seductively in Naruto's ear. Slowly, his eyes locked with Naruto's own. He went slowly down the blond's body, teasing him. He had licked a trail back up the boy's body, leaving him a quaking mess.

"Is this what you want," the red head asked as he caressed Naruto's erection. He slipped his hand into his pants, and Naruto arched his back. When Gaara removed his hand, he nodded, then shook his head, and nodded again. Gaara's deep voice rumbled in a laugh next to Naruto's ear. The blond was sure he had just gotten harder. Gaara's hands pulled down his pants and other clothes off him,  
revealing all of the blond to him.

Naruto didn't know why he was blushing. Probably because he'd never been the uke before. But it always turned him on to watch Gaara's strip tease, uke or not. He'd do his pants first, but not the boxers, leaving them for last. His shirt came next, and Gaara peeled the teal fabric from his body, shaking out his hair after it was off. Naruto groaned. He loved Gaara's hair; 'twas just as soft as it looked. Plus, it was great to pull on when need be.

Laslty, Gaara pulled down his boxers. He was perfect for Naruto in every aspect of himself. The blond's body heat sky rocketed.

"Fuck... Please do something, Gaara... Mmm... too hot."

The red head smirked and moved over to his blond lover. He knelt before him, but didn't touch. Naruto whined. Gaara had a full out grin now. He leaned down and blew in Naruto's ear, making the blond shutter and squirm under him. Gaara gave Naruto feather light touches, caressing his skin lovingly. He trailed his fingers over Naruto's collar bone, up his neck, to his cheek. Naruto looked up at him with lust filled eyes, ready for a good fuck.

But there was something more there. A deep, blue burning love, encompassed by passion. Gaara hadn't even realized when it had become this deep, and knew he looked the same. He leaned down to kiss Naruto, but didn't. He teased the blond, backing away when he tried to kiss him. Naruto whined again.

"No~! Gaara, don't tease me!"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," Gaara said with a smile. He kissed Naruto, heat and passion and complete l_ove e_xpressed there. After a few second of a sweet and spicy kiss, Gaara backed away again. Leaving sweet, red love marks down his body this time, the red head went down. Naruto whined and gasped, rolling and arching into those sinful lips. Gaara eyed Naruto's weeping cock. Pre-cum dripped from the slit, and he lapped at it before he put the head of Naruto's cock in his mouth.

"O-oh! _Yes_! Fuck... yesss... Mm, ah... hah," Naruto moaned as Gaara licked the flesh on the underside of his cock. The red head bobbed his head and sucked earning piteous whimpers and groans of approval. The red head couldn't say the sounds weren't going straight to his own cock. He moaned loudly as he placed open mouth kisses to Naruto's cock. He sucked him in again, bobbing up and down to make sure Naruto hit the back of his throat. Naruto couldn't help how loudly he moaned. Gaara grinned around him, and then hummed.

"Nya-ah! T-too much!"

Gaara didn't let up, and stuck his tongue in Naruto's slit. He dug at it, twisting the pink appendage sharply there. Naruto couldn't stand it, and came. Gaara's eyes widened, and he swallowed accidentally. Naruto couldn't help but moan.

"Y-you... are so... erotic," Naruto said between still heaving breaths. Gaara caught his eyes and licked the last of come still on his lips. Naruto was half hard already. Gaara leaned over him and kissed him, and then ground into him. After about five minutes of hot, wet kisses, and hard, slick grinding, Naruto was panting again. Gaara was moaning into his ear again, and he felt about to cum.

"I.. Stop... Sex, now," was all he could get out for the life of him. Gaara chuckled and hurried off. It wasn't ten seconds before he was back with the lube. He put it over his hand, and then over his own cock, wanting to plow into Naruto as _soon_ as he was finished preparing him. And he set to work on that right then. Naruto remembered that he'd said he'd be gentle, but he had some concerns as far as it went.

Gaara saw his worry and smiled. He leaned down to nuzzle Naruto's cheek before giving him a tender kiss. He placed open mouth, harsh kisses on Naruto's body that had him panting and taking his attention from the finger that was inside him. Through kisses and licks, Gaara got all three fingers inside, pumping and prodding and stretching. Naruto did his best to accomadate, and his best made it great. He cried out when Gaara pressed something inside him and began humping himself on the fingers.

"Ah, hah... I need you now, Gaara."

"I'm right here, Naruto," Gaara teased, knowing he could do so. He kissed Naruto's nipple before taking it with his teeth. He bit softly, causing Naruto to arch and moan in appreciation. The red head rolled it in his mouth as he continued to fuck the blond with his fingers.

"Nyah! Fuck me now, Gaar- ah! Ah, ah, oh!"

"As you wish, my love."

The red head promptly sat up and removed his fingers. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and stroked his hair.

"This is going to hurt at first," he said, and Naruto nodded. He already knew, if the fingers were anything to go by. Gaara leaned down to kiss Naruto as he slowly entered him. A faint whimper of pain from the blond quickly turned into a moan as Gaara used his wicked tongue; A.K.A- Shukaku.

"G-Gaa-chan... Move please."

At first, Gaara began a slow pace, stretching his lover and letting him get used to it. They kissed languidly, and when the red head wanted to give his lover's body more attention, he'd kiss other parts of his body. When Naruto was begging for it 'harder' that's just what his lover did. They rocked, none to gently, on the floor, making more noise than they should. Gaara was sighing and moaning just as expressively as Naruto was.

"Mmhm! C-cum inside... Ah, hah, ah," the moans from the blond's mouth, and Gaara couldn't not obey. Those sounds turned him on increasingly. With two hard strokes, he came powerfully inside his lover, faintly hearing his name through a blond hazed. Naruto milked him dry, and he slouched over his lover.

"I love Christmas," Naruto said when he was sober enough, and Gaara hummed his approval. He kissed his lover, and it was slow and loving. It came with practiced ease, and the illuminated them. The lights from the Christmas decorations sparkled in Naruto's blue eyes as he smiled.

"I love you too, you know."

"I love you, Naruto," Gaara said with feeling. It meant the world to Naruto. It was the first time Gaara had said those words, and Naruto knew he had trouble saying them. Naruto truly did love Christmas.

* * *

I kept trying to write this story, but whenever I did, I kept crossing over the names from my other story(s)!

Sorry Kia-chan! I know this is **_MEGA_** late. Was it spicy enough for ya?


End file.
